


he said

by felixsunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, more like sweet talk, some plot i love context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsunshine/pseuds/felixsunshine
Summary: The most comfortable place in the home? Felix's bed, of course.or: Felix and Chan have some time alone chilling, featuring briefly Minho's cats.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	he said

**Author's Note:**

> first of all... listen to she said by crush and bibi! it's inspired by this music
> 
> they're reeeeally in love, legit no joke
> 
> just a few notes: they're not famous in this one and it's an alternate universe but not extremely different! also, an excessive use of "baby" lol  
> btw, it's just fiction, always good to remember! be safe! sorry for any mistakes.

The most comfortable place in the home? Felix's bed, of course.

It's so soft, warm and fluffy. Even when Felix wasn't there, at home, and when Chan feels sleepy (something that doesn't happen much), he lies down there. When the sweet smell and the cologne reminds his loved one, his heart immediately beats faster, and interestingly, he sleeps much better than usual.

Now, however, Felix is at home, with his fingers in Chan's hair, stroking gently. The eight boys live together, along with Minho's three cats, but today they're alone.

Holidays. Every holiday, the kids can travel and visit their respective families. Chan and Felix, however, cannot, since their parents, siblings and dear relatives are in Australia. Far, far away from them. Chan always felt lonely before meeting Felix, but after meeting him, his holidays became happier, his days started to be more colorful and his life, a little bit more worthy.

It's a lazy Monday, raining outside and autumn had arrived in Korea. Chan, curious, looked at the clock hanging on the wall just beside them and...

6:02 pm.

It's already late. They had risen early to have breakfast together, but in the afternoon sleep and laziness took over again and they decided to go back to bed.

Felix's bed.

Just with each other's presence. That's the case now, Chan had his body pressed to Felix's, feeling his small fingers playing with his hair strands. Chan liked that, he loved that Felix was always affectionate and liked skinship, all the time.

Chan's nose at the edge of Felix's neck. Just feeling the affection of the younger. Chan decided to return, sliding his hands over Felix's abdomen.

Felix immediately looked at him, smiling and Chan also raised his head to face him. Felix is so, _so_ beautiful. He raised his hand and pulled Felix's chin so he could get closer and then, finally, be able to kiss him.

And Felix happily got the message, tilting his neck a little so he could kiss Chan's lips properly. Chan placed his left hand on Felix's cheek and right after caressed his ear, kissing and pulling Felix closer. Impossibly close, he wanted to feel all Felix's warmth on his body. He wanted to feel their hearts beating together.

Felix slowly turned his head to give Chan more access, sliding his tongue over his. They kissed, unhurriedly, for a long time, just tasting each other, taking advantage of the fact that they're alone and without the fear of anyone entering the bedroom at any moment.

"My lips were too stiff, I had to kiss you," Chan said, separating for a moment so they could both breathe. It was true, but it was also clearly an excuse.

"It already melted away, no worries, but I'm going to kiss you now until they're swollen, so I'm sorry," Felix replied, kissing his boyfriend again.

They started dating not long ago. Chan had been in denial for a long time, he was trying to tell himself that it would pass, that Felix was just a friend and he was just _horny_. Deep down, he knew it was all a lie. Felix's smile has always left him weak, since the very first time.

Felix never tried to hide or deny anything, he just let things happen at the right time. The truth is that after having the first conversation with Chan, he felt something was going to change. Maybe he was being a little bit _dramatic_ at the time, but now everything shows that he wasn't wrong, right? Plus, it's hard not falling in love with Chan.

Right now, he just wanted more. Just one kiss was driving him crazy, but can you blame him? Chan was stroking his abdomen and sliding his hand all over his body with a purpose, and Felix had understood everything, he wanted more, much more. There was nobody at home, the day seemed just right so that Felix and Chan could make up for lost time.

He felt his back lift a little almost involuntarily and he pressed one of his thighs on Chan's cock, who immediately giggled between the kiss.

"We shouldn't," Chan was just teasing. After all, waiting always brings more expectations. At the same time he said that, he got on top of Felix and pulled him closer, if that's still possible.

"Why do you say these things and pull me in closer?" Felix laughed, putting his hands inside Chan's shirt, kissing his sharp jaw and going down to his neck. He kissed even more there, sucking trying to leave a mark and, at the same time, trying to get some noise out of Chan's mouth. A successful task and the sound went straight to his dick. "I'm horny now, baby, let's do it."

It's difficult to refuse such a polite request, Chan thinks it's _impossible_ to refuse anything Felix asks. He returned to kiss his boyfriend's lips, eager.

Chan felt Felix's nails dig into his back, almost scratching it, lifting his shirt. He broke the kiss only to remove the shirt that was starting to bother. Felix quickly took it off, showing his well-defined abdomen that Felix loved to slide his hand over.

The gasps Felix let out made Chan try a new challenge: make him moan, loudly but not loud enough for others to hear. He wanted to be the only one lucky to hear that song, but if (accidentally) others heard it too, it would technically be even better, because it means Chan was fulfilling his mission to make Felix feel incredibly good.

He also took off Felix's shirt, fixing his hair that messed up shortly afterwards, smiling when he saw the image in front of him. Seeing Felix like this is the greatest blessing Chan has ever received. Heavenly.

Lightly rubbing his clothed member on Felix's, he could feel the younger was even more excited than Chan was, but the competition was fierce. Chan kissed him deeply again, feeling the sweet taste of his mouth. Felix was _so_ sweet and his lips were _so_ soft.

He separated again so they could catch some air, and slightly bent down, getting close to Felix's right ear.

"I wanna fuck you tight," Chan said, whispering, knowing very well how much Felix liked when he says these things. The more Chan talked to him, the more he liked it and Chan found it extremely cute. "If that's okay with you, baby."

"You ask though you already know," Felix replied, rolling his eyes. He took the opportunity to rub his clothed cock even more on Chan's thighs, showing how hard he was, trying to get any friction.

"I want to hear it anyway," Chan said, placing pecks on Felix's swollen lips, smiling.

"Lead the way," Felix replied, his voice hoarse than usual, Chan almost got goosebumps. "Make me tell you to stop."

Yeah, Chan thinks he could have come right there, just with his voice, but he was a strong guy. His dick inside his pants now hurting, begging him to release it.

He kissed the younger boy again, because it's _addictive_. Chan placed Felix's arms over his head, making sure he doesn't touch anything else.

"Stay still, baby," Chan knew Felix's nipples were sensitive, so it will be difficult for him. He pressed a last peck to his lips, looking as if he wanted to bite every part of him.

Chan put his hands on Felix's thin waist and squeezed tight, coming down and starting to slide his tongue over one of his nipples. Felix's back lifted on the spot and he could feel the boy breathing deeply. It felt good, to feel him breathing like that with his lips softly touching his skin. He saw Felix support his hands somewhere on the bed, keeping them up.

"My good boy," Chan said, almost talking to himself. He continued to slide his tongue over there, slowly sucking on one of his nipples and going to the other. Everything as gently as possible. He could hear Felix moan softly, and everything just turned him on more and more. "You're so _pretty_."

Chan then kissed his entire belly, reaching the top of his pants. He stood up a little, sitting on Felix's lap, placing his hands on the button of his pants and unbuttoning the zipper. He returned to kissing Felix, also releasing his hands and lacing their fingers together.

"Actually, can I suck you off before you fuck me?" he said. Chan was taken by surprise, he wanted to make Felix feel good today, but just the idea of what Felix proposed was driving him crazy.

"Are you sure?" he asked, just to confirm that he hadn't heard voices from his head. He intertwined his fingers with the boy even more.

"Yes, wanna taste you, then you can have me," Felix said, his smile so innocent that anyone would think he doesn't say those things so easily. Chan fall in love with him every single day.

Felix then got on top of Chan, with his jeans already unbuttoned. Fortunately, this way it doesn't hurt that much. He kissed Chan for a while and, at the same time, unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants.

Seeing how Chan was hard, Felix completely took off his pants, along with his underwear and could see Chan's cock properly. Being completely honest, he loves sucking his boyfriend, for obvious reasons. He liked to see Chan lose control because of his mouth.

So he wasted no time, slid his hands over his hard cock, licking the precum that already shoot out. Chan immediately let out a deep breath, Felix sucking his dick makes him feel weak, since he doesn't last long. He never lasts long, not when Felix sucks it so well.

He certainly seems to be made for this, because he doesn't even have a hint of shame as he slides his tongue over Chan's cock while still looking deeply into his eyes. As he said earlier, Felix loves to suck Chan's cock, it's exactly how he likes it, not so big and thick enough to fill his mouth. He loves the feeling.

The best part is when Felix finally swallows him whole and Chan starts to moan, sounding so good in Felix's ears that he has no choice but to continue. Sucking slowly, sliding his tongue all over it. Sometimes he would tease and lick just the tip, making Chan pull Felix's hair even tighter.

Felix noticed the need for Chan to lift his hips, and decided to do something about it.

"You can fuck my mouth gently, you know that," he said, his mouth dripping with saliva as soon as he separated. "No need to ask."

"Don't wanna hurt you," Chan said, stroking his cheek, taking a deep breath.

"You won't," Felix said, pressing a kiss to Chan's thighs. "You know I _like_ it."

Chan was getting closer to the edge, just listening and seeing how his boyfriend is absolutely the hottest person out there.

"Press my thighs twice if you feel uncomfortable, promise me, baby?" Chan had to make this clear every time, he didn't want to hurt the boy in any way.

"Promise, but it won't be necessary," he said, smirking. Chan then started to slide his cock, gently, into Felix's mouth. The sensation was even better when he hit the back of Felix's throat.

Even with permission, Chan didn't like to lose control, not like that. He slid so easily through Felix's mouth, going just a little faster, unable to contain his moans. Felix stood there, just sucking and taking everything Chan was giving to him.

"Fuck," the older boy cursed. Laughing at himself because he swear he was stronger than that.

Sensing he was close, Chan just slid a few more times until he took it out, completely. Felix just pouted when Chan pulled it out, biting his lips right after.

"Already?" he asked. Chan pulled him close and pressed a long kiss to his drooling lips.

"I can't come now, baby boy," he replied smiling. Felix looked like an angel being so pure like that, a great contrast to the things he says in bed. "You're too good, I don't last two seconds in your pretty mouth."

Felix still pouted, but understood, returning the kiss.

"Maybe you're just getting old," the younger boy joked.

Chan let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"I can leave you on the edge, but not let you come today. You want this?" he replied, also joking.

"No, _sir_ ," he jokingly used the term, to show that he would follow his orders.

"Good," Chan replied, patting his ass. Joke's on him, because Felix actually liked that.

Chan again on top of Felix started to take off the rest of his clothes. The younger boy raised his hips, helping Chan remove his pants and finally looked for the lube.

"Can I prep you or you wanna do it?" Chan asked just to be sure.

"Want you to do it," Felix replied, looking at him and giving the smile that makes Chan melt inside. Chan's fingers were much bigger than Felix's and maybe that's why he likes it better.

The older boy deposited a good amount on his fingers and started with one as soon as Felix allowed it. Chan adjusted Felix's position to the most comfortable possible and placed a lot of kisses on his face, taking care of him. Felix soon asked for the second and Chan happily fulfilled the request, moving in and out slowly, preparing to not hurt his boyfriend in any way.

When Felix started to rub his hips lightly on his fingers, Chan had to grab his waist. Felix whined and begged Chan to just fuck him already.

"Patience, little one," he whispered, kissing the tip of Felix's nose.

They always liked to have fun. In the beginning, Chan always asked what positions Felix liked, how he wanted them to do that, and the two were always open to everything. That's why it's so easy to talk about anything related to sex, they have always been very open to possibilities. And the real intention of everything is always to drive Felix crazy.

Dating Felix is the easiest thing to do, being his best friend is already a blessing, but he became that person he can't live without. A person who makes you feel really alive. It was back then that Chan realized how much he loved him, when he felt, for the first time, _alive_.

And if you ask Felix why he loves to always be with Chan... he'll say that in fact, if it weren't for Chan, he wouldn't even be here, doing what he does, being who he is. The reason for everything is Chan. On the first day they met, Chan told him _"always find me, yeah? I'm not gonna leave you behind"_ , he thinks he may have fallen in love right there, but there are doubts.

The kids weren't even surprised when they knew that Felix and Chan were dating, as if it were something that was already pre-established. Minho, for example, claims that even his cats already knew this. Jeongin too, said something close to " _about time_ ".

Sometimes he gets lost in his thoughts looking at the little boy's freckles, it's really like looking at the night sky.

Seeing how impatient Felix was getting, Chan finally added another finger. Three fingers stretching him, Felix letting out long sighs and even Chan was already tired of teasing, but he had to guarantee Felix wouldn't get hurt. The boy started again to find his hips with Chan's fingers, rubbing and whining.

"Maybe I should just let you come from my fingers, since you like them _so much_ ," Chan teased, kissing Felix's cheek.

"It's not like that, love," the freckled boy replied. "If only you could fuck me."

"So tell me exactly what you want, one more time," Chan asked, wanting to hear the boy beg just a little longer.

"I want your cock in me, baby, stop _teasing_ ," he pouted. Chan giggled, he's so cute, even like this.

Seeing the lube slide down his thighs, Chan finally kissed Felix's lips. He was finally going to give what he wanted, what they both wanted.

"If anything happens, you know how to tell me to stop, right?" Chan asked, since they had already talked about it.

"I do, baby, no worries," Felix replied, kissing the heart-shaped lips of his lovely boyfriend.

Finally, Felix intertwined his legs around Chan's waist and felt Chan's dick against his rim. The older boy entering slowly, carefully and giving Felix time to adjust. As soon as he started to feel _full_ , he sighed. He was loving every second of it.

When Felix said to move, he did. Starting to get in and out of the boy slowly and really, _really_ good. Each time Chan was thrusting he couldn't stop moaning, and Felix even worse, getting louder than usual. Chan fucking exactly the way he liked it. Honestly, he liked it every way, slow or fast. It's Chan, after all. He was straight up hitting his prostate, driving Felix even more insane.

His moans went straight to Chan's cock and he just got more excited, dedicating himself to create a good pace between slow and fast to fuck Felix really good.

"You're being so good, my love," Chan said, praising the boy knowing how much he likes it. "So tight for me."

Felix just moaned and smiled at every single thing Chan said to him, involuntarily throwing his head back in pleasure. Chan pressed a kiss to his ear, again raising Felix's arms over his head as soon as he saw the boy starting to touch himself.

"Can you come just from my cock, baby? Will you do that for me?" Chan asked, testing something new, as Felix had never come this way.

Felix nodded his head positively, moaning softly. The burn of the stretch making him focus only on Chan's dick inside him.

"Wanna be good for you," Felix replied, smiling at him. Chan couldn't take it and kissed that sweet smile, turning his head to also slide his tongue over Felix's.

"You're already good for me. If you can't that's okay, alright, baby? Tell me if it hurts so much, but if you can just let go, you'll feel really good," Chan said, still kissing Felix's cheeks, nose and mouth. Chan devoted himself even more to thrust in and out, hitting that sweet spot Felix likes so much.

Chan continued to hold Felix's arms over his head, interlacing their fingers. Chan held Felix's hands as if they were precious and could see that Felix felt the need to give in and just touch himself, have any kind of friction, but he already felt that he was so close. He could take it a little longer.

"Channie, love, make me come," Felix managed to reply between the long moans. "Please, don't stop."

"I won't, baby," Chan replied close to his ear, whispering. He decided to help his loved one a little and got closer, making his untouched cock lightly rub on his abdomen that moved up and down. He soon stopped, but saw the boy spill tears of pleasure.

Chan was still fucking the way Felix liked, eager. And when he finally manages to come hard all over his abdomen, with Chan's hands holding his, Chan can feel Felix's body shaking slightly and hear him moaning so loudly, but it really sounds like music to his ears.

He immediately holds Felix, saying how good he is, how pretty he is. Chan tried to stop moving to not hurt him with how sensitive he can be, but Felix had another plan.

"Please, come inside me too," his voice seemed to get even more hoarse and Chan was losing his mind at this point, he decided to just do what his boyfriend asked. Just a few thrusts and Chan was coming inside him too, as he has done a lot already, but it’s always the same wonderful feeling.

Chan let out a loud last groan and waited until they could both catch their breath. Felix smiled, holding Chan's cheeks and pulled him close, kissing his mouth. They kissed for a long time until Chan finally came out of the boy, slowly.

"Feeling okay?" Chan asked, kissing his right cheek.

"More than okay," Felix assured, his voice low. He pulled him into a hug, wanting to stay close to his boyfriend.

"Baby, let me go, I have to clean us," Chan said, smiling, but he stroked Felix's hair gently too, hugging him more.

"Nooo, we can shower together, after I have the courage to get up," he said, hiding his head on Chan's neck and accepting the affection he feels from Chan's fingers on his head. "And after the shower, there's this cake that I've been wanting to make, can you help me?"

"Of course, baby," Chan replied. Felix loved cooking and baking things for everyone, especially sweets, and he was really good.

Being like this in Felix's arms, just hugging him, it's definitely the most comfortable place in the world. Felix's bed is just a bonus, this is the only place that matters. Felix is his real home.

"I don't mean to scare you, but Soonie is looking at us," Felix said, looking behind Chan. Neither of them had noticed that one of Minho's cats had entered the bedroom. "Or is that Doongie? It's not Dori, for sure," he finished, laughing at his confusion.

"I think it's Soonie," Chan replied looking behind. "You don't think he saw... everything... right?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"I mean, if he saw it I would feel like a monster," Felix and Chan laughed together at the possibility. "If Minho dreams about this, we're dead."

"Agreed, I'm glad he'll never know that," Chan said, laughing and implying that they should definitely be quiet. "Also, I don't think Soonie saw anything."

"Yeah, let's think like that," Felix replied, giggling.

Later that night, they showered together. Chan washing Felix's pink hair, watching the color come out in the water.

Felix taught the cake recipe and Chan helped (with the little things, of course). The cake, however, almost burned because the two lovebirds played one, two, _three_ matches of UNO and forgot everything around them.

But it didn't burn, just _almost_! They aren't that irresponsible, just stupidly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> look... i'm sorry? lol thanks for reading! really! :'(
> 
> (tmi) i've been busy, depressing episodes here and there. life's hard, guys. but i managed to write something lol! i didn't sleep to write this, but it's healing...
> 
> PLS i always beg this, tell me what you think because i actually like writing, but i get insecure. i'm thankful for anything! <3


End file.
